


Outcome

by sarnath



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 13:50:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/320604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarnath/pseuds/sarnath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sora needs some time alone when a fight against the heartless has left him in a most embarrassing state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outcome

**Author's Note:**

> So I entered in a Fanfic challenge in areyougame (on Dreamwidth), and the first thing I write is, of course, an explicit masturbation PWP. What can I say, the prompt spoke to me. I've changed the title here, the other one sounded a little awkward, I think.
> 
> Any and all criticism welcome!
> 
>  **Original prompt:** Kingdom Hearts, Sora: post-battle/involuntary arousal – He felt like everybody could see

* * *

Sora landed heavily on his feet, knee bent, and keyblade held in one outstretched hand for balance after a high spin-jump attack had turned the last of the airborne Heartless into so many glittery coins, shining energy balls and the beautiful, released heart that shimmered in the air for a moment before disappearing to its final destination.

“Nice work, Sora!” called Goofy from the other side of the town square where the fight had taken place.

“Hmpf! That could have been quicker,” Donald grumbled, and waved his staff to heal both his comrades.

The magic coursed through Sora’s body, knitting the worst wounds together and mending various injuries throughout his body, but leaving a pleasant ache in his muscles and a soreness that only rest would take proper care of. It did nothing about the leftover adrenalin still making his body tingle, nor the after-fight exhilaration that never failed to make an appearance.

Or the hardness between his legs, for that matter.

Fighting always gave Sora a rush; excitement and adrenalin pumping through him and pushing him to new heights, but nothing gave him more pleasure than an enemy to measure his skill against. That tended to leave him shaking and flushed and _hard_ , and he was never more grateful for the similarities to exhaustion. Not to mention his loose trousers – after fighting Xaldin at Beast’s castle he’d dropped to his knees, pressed a hand between his legs and come in his pants. He was lucky no one had noticed in the confusion (and that stains didn’t show that clearly on black).

And now, after a long fight with some of the most skilled Heartless he’d ever fought…

“Sora!”

From around the corner to one of the back alleys in Radiant Garden Yuffie came running, waving and calling his name. Following her at a more sedate pace was Aerith and-

Sora’s breath hitched. With their weapons nonchalantly slung over their shoulders, Leon and Cloud walked companionably beside each other, strength and self-assurance as evident as the sharpness of their blades. He’d always admired Leon, and Cloud was just _impressive_ in every imaginable way, and this was really not a good time for him to run into them. His hard cock strained even more against the buttons of his underwear – he preferred the less stretchy models these days – and hoped they’d stay buttoned.

“Hey, are you all right?” Yuffie asked, concerned.

“Er, yes, just a bit tired,” Sora said with a weak smile.

Yuffie grinned. “Yeah, I can imagine! You got the brunt of it over here while we only had small-fry to worry about. We’ll go back to the castle and have a rest and some food anyway, so you should just take a nap.”

She went on to ruffle Donald’s feathers while he was searching for his hat, and gave Goofy a pat on the back.

“Come on, hurry up already!”

“Can you manage?” a soft, deep voice made Sora turn around, and he suddenly found himself looking up at Leon, who questioningly put a hand on his shoulder. Sora hoped he didn’t blush too obviously. He was close enough to feel the warmth of Leon’s body, and couldn’t help but lean in slightly and breathe in the heady smell of leather, gunpowder and clean, new sweat from the recent exertion.

“You seem exhausted.” Cloud’s voice on his other side made a shiver go through Sora, and he bit his lip to keep a moan from escaping as he felt his nipples harden, suddenly too sensitive against the inside of his clothes.

“I… uh… I’m all right,” he managed, trying not to pant. Standing in the middle of the group of friends he felt like everybody could see what he was thinking, knew how hard he was, and what he would like the two men who flanked him to do with him - what he would do with _anybody_ he was even remotely attracted to right now.

But Aerith and Donald just started walking, now that everybody had caught up, amiably chatting, while Yuffie tried to tease Goofy who just smiled good-naturedly as they followed. Leon’s hand moved from his shoulder and down his back to give him a little push to follow; the touch sent flashes of warmth through him and his breath sped up.

“We’ll support you if you need it,” Leon said.

Sora managed a mumble of thanks, averting his eyes from Cloud’s suddenly searching look, and helplessly wondered what it would feel like to have the hand on his back go lower and caress more sensitive areas.

Sora walked back to the castle in a haze of arousal. The insistent hardness between his legs was distracting, constantly encouraged by the closeness and smell of Leon and Cloud, their occasional touches to his arms and shoulders burning hot through his whole body.

When they finally reached their rooms, he managed a breathless “thanks, see you later” before almost slamming the door in Leon and Cloud’s surprised faces and turning the key in the lock. He wanted nothing more than to open his trousers and pants and pump his cock fast and hard until he came, right here leaning against the door. But the private room gave him a rare chance, and he wanted something he knew would be even more satisfying after that rather trying walk.

He undid the zippers and buttons on his outer clothing as he walked to the bed, stopping to carefully ease his trousers over the hard bulge in his pants. The white cotton underwear was already wet at the front, buttons straining against the swollen erection. Dropping his trousers to the floor, Sora opened a drawer in the night stand, taking out a small bottle marked “potion” and dropped it on the bed. Then he slowly pulled his vest off, shivering at the stimulation of his peaked nipples. He followed the touch with his hands, feeling the hard buds under his palm. Then he let them wander lower, until they reached the top of his pants. He rubbed the thin, strained cotton, teasing himself a little, before starting to unbutton them.  
His cock, hard and heavy with arousal, sprung free from his pants before he’d undid the last button, wet with the pre-come leaking from the head. With a quiet moan Sora let his pants drop to the floor, taking his cock in one hand and cradled his firm balls with the other, just holding them, feeling his arousal rise until he couldn’t take it any more and pumped his cock, fingers becoming sticky when more pre-come leaked out.

But he didn’t want to come yet, so he forced himself to stop, and carefully sat down on the bed. He took out the stopper of the bottle he’d dropped on the bed and put a finger in the sticky fluid inside. It hadn’t been long ago that he’d discovered this additional use of the regular potion, more or less by accident.

He coated two fingers in the potion and lay down on his stomach on the bed, groaning when his cock rubbed against the soft covers. Then he slowly raised himself up on his knees, his shoulders and head supporting his upper body. He reached behind him with the fingers coated in potion, and slowly trailed them from the top of his buttocks down the cleft to the opening there. His breath came in short fast gasps as he rubbed the fingers against his hole, feeling it relax and open. He slowly, slowly slipped a long finger inside, slippery and firm, and a keening whine escaped from him as he pressed it inside to the third knuckle. Then he equally slowly begun to pull it out, the pleasure flaring out from the movement had him panting, mouth open, trail of saliva soaking into his pillow. He didn’t dare touch his cock, or he'd come right away.  
Unable to restrain himself any longer, he forcefully shoved the finger inside again, and moved it in and out at increasing speed, until he needed more. He pulled out and positioned two fingers against the hole instead. The resistance was stronger this time, but so was the pleasure; he groaned loudly at the stretching feeling when both fingers went in as far as they could. He moved them in and out, and he let out a series of high-pitched cries that was mostly muffled by the pillow. He felt the muscles relax more and more, his legs parted as wide as they would go almost by themselves, and soon the two fingers wasn't enough. Slowing down, and then completely slipping his fingers out, he grabbed the potion bottle again, and poured more of the sticky fluid on his hand.

Reaching back once more, balanced on widely parted and trembling knees, he felt his way to the cleft again, and rubbed his wet and sticky palm hard all along it, feeling his hole twitch beneath his hand. Rubbing back upwards, he stopped when his fingertips rested against the opening. Then he pressed three fingers inside.

Releasing keening, desperate moans, Sora moved his fingers in and out as quickly as he could from the awkward angle, his thighs quivering from the effort of keeping him up and trying to push back against his own fingers, and finally he gripped his swollen, aching, hard cock and pumped it in time with his thrusting fingers, and moments later he was coming, crying out loudly while releasing sticky, wet splashes of come against his chest and the covers under him. His hole spasmed rhythmically around his fingers, and he pressed them hard inside, as far as they would go.

As the aftershocks shook him, he sank down and rolled over on his side, shivering with the remaining pleasure. Gradually they died down, leaving relaxation and contentment behind. He carefully slipped his fingers out, moaning a bit at the feeling, and gently held his sensitive, spent cock with his other hand. His chest and thighs were sticky with come and potion, but he felt too relaxed to move.

 _Maybe next time,_ he thought drowsily, _I’ll have some company. I’d love that…_  
++


End file.
